1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed toward sealing means for a closure.
The invention is more particularly directed toward adjustably mounted sealing means for the bottom of a rolling closure, and particularly for the reinforced bottom of a rolling closure.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Rolling closures are built in size to nearly, but not completely, close openings. In the closed position of the rolling closure, a slight gap exists between the bottom of the closure and the bottom of the opening. This gap is normally closed by sealing means fastened on the bottom of the closure. One simple form of sealing means which can be employed on the bottom of the closure uses a flexible strip of material. A pair of suitable mounting means are provided on the bottom of the closure, one on the bottom front edge of the closure and one on the bottom, back edge of the closure. Mounting means on the sides of the strip cooperate with the mounting means on the bottom of the closure to hang the strip from the bottom of the closure in a downwardly depending loop to form a seal.
If the closure is made in any one of several different thicknesses, the distance between the mounting means on the closure bottom can vary requiring different widths of sealing strips to close the same size of bottom gap. Alternatively, the different width closures can be made with different bottoms, each closure bottom providing the same distance between the mounting means so that only one size of sealing strip is needed. In either case however different sizes of sealing strips or of closure bottoms, are needed to provide the same bottom seal for closures of different thickness and this is expensive.